


Tender is the night

by its_j420



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolate, Drabble, M/M, Post Timeskip, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_j420/pseuds/its_j420
Summary: It’s late at night and Paris is cold, but his kitchen is warm.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Tender is the night

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i don't know what is or if its good i just started writing and ?????? ta-da 
> 
> maybe i'll write like a real fic with like .. plot .. one of these days who knows
> 
> (im pupilsshakin on twitter feel free to go yell at me)
> 
> (title from tender by blur)

It’s late at night and Paris is cold, but his kitchen is warm.

“Tempering chocolate is hard, Wakatoshi.” Tendou says. “There’s a way to do things, and it takes patience, and time. Little tricks, small details. Nothin’ easy about it, ya’ know? Like a beautiful serve, ya’ gotta do it right every time.”

Wakatoshi hums. Tendou tilts the pan in his direction so he can see the pretty sheen of the melted chocolate, and he peers inside it like he’s never seen melted chocolate before. Tendou snorts. He swirls his whisk around the pan and takes it out with a flick of his wrist. The chocolate slides down the whisk and back into the pan in a gleamy, smooth string. “Et voila, c’est parfait _._ I took it off the heat at the perfect moment. ‘Couple more seconds and it would’ve been ruined, but of course, I’m the best.”

“I see.”

Wakatoshi’s expression is blank, and he’s probably bored, but Tendou appreciates the attention, nonetheless. He appreciates Wakatoshi’s sensible polo and dress pants, and the relaxed way he’s leaning against the counter, hands in his pockets, legs crossed. He takes up too much space in Tendou’s already small kitchen, but in a good way. 

Tendou drags a finger up the inside of the pan and holds it in front of Wakatoshi’s face for him to lick. It’s too much chocolate. It drips down to Tendou’s knuckles. “Have a taste.” He adds, when Wakatoshi just looks at it. A quiet moment passes before Wakatoshi’s eyes to go from to Tendou’s finger, to Tendou’s face.

It’s a strange sort of quiet. A comfortable quiet. Wakatoshi taught Tendou that the absence of noise that can feel impossibly loud. 

“That’s unsanitary.” He finally says, predictable as ever. Tendou can’t help but laugh.

“Relax, ya’ doof, you saw me wash my hands. C’mon, it’s _real_ good when it's warm, I promise.” Wakatoshi raises an eyebrow, and Tendou’s grin mellows into a smirk. “Fine, your loss.” He says, and sticks his finger in his own mouth. The chocolate’s too sweet on his tongue, just the way he likes it. He’s probably got chocolate all over his mouth now, but he doesn’t care. He’s a chocolatier. If he’s not covered in chocolate, then what’s the point? His mouth lets go of his finger with a wet noise and he turns back to the pan. “Well, that’s that. A masterclass, for free. Ain’t ya’ lucky. The next time you annoy your teammates, you can just make ‘em chocolates.” A thought occurs to him and he adds, “Ah, but I haven’t even showed you how to work with a pipe bag, would you like me to?” 

Wakatoshi doesn’t say anything, and Tendou glances at him to find him looking back, still. His eyes are crazy. Tendou dreams about him sometimes, and he never manages to get the eyes right. The rest of it is accurate enough, his choppy haircut and the shape of his body, but the eyes elude him. They’re never the right shape, or the right shade of green. There’s always something that’s missing in his dreams, and maybe it’s the sheer intensity of the real man. “’Toshi.” He says. Wakatoshi reaches out with a hand and rubs his thumb over Tendou’s lower lip.

“I changed my mind. I want a taste.” He declares, simply, and his hand slides to the back of Tendou’s neck. Butterflies erupt in Tendou’s stomach, and he feels like something’s been set aflame in his kitchen. It's so, so warm. Wakatoshi pulls Tendou towards him, and Tendou lets him, because there isn’t a universe where he doesn’t. Wakatoshi presses his lips against the corner of Tendou’s mouth, Tendou’s eyes fall closed and he sighs. He wraps his arms around Wakatoshi’s wide back, feeling settled for the first time in months, while Wakatoshi covers his face with soft, little pecks. 

“Too sweet.” Wakatoshi mumbles against his cheek. Tendou leans back just enough to look him in the eye. He’s not smiling, but his eyes are half-lidded, soft at the edges. It looks like something’s settled inside him as well. That’s good. Tendou’s never sure if Wakatoshi still wants him or not. Either way, he’ll follow wherever Wakatoshi leads him. That’ll never change. 

“There’s no such thing as too sweet, Wakatoshi, no such thing.” He says. He sways them together in the middle of his kitchen. He's happy, suddenly, almost giddy. Wakatoshi's solid in his arms, real. Not a dream. “Maybe you're just bitter." 

Wakatoshi sighs. “Satori—”

Tendou kisses him quiet, and Wakatoshi’s quick to open his mouth for him this time.


End file.
